


The Earl's return

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Butlers, Contracts, Dark Past, Demons, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had a tough time being locked in a cage, abused and exploit. His last hope is a demon materializing right in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I watched Kuroshitsuji, I felt sorry for Ciel. Then I read the manga and it became worse... I needed to create my own version of Ciel's story. I wrote it long ago and now I translated it ^^

_Heat. Blood. The scent of death. Wildly waving orange flames, burning up everything. It’s the end. They’re on the floor… mom! Dad! A shriek… pieces of broken glass. Standstill. Dismay. I’m messed up. I can’t move. Loud shouts. Mom! My hands are shaking… A picture… Dad! Arms. Grasp. Fear. Horror. Mom! Dad…_

My eyes fly open but I wish I didn’t see what I see. My head is laying on the filthy floor and it takes some seconds to realize with my dazed brain that blood is oozing from my mouth. It assembles into a dark, damp puddle in on the ice cold, rough floor. I lift my head; I feel dizzy. The air is heavy, I can smell the scent of urine, faeces and perspiration but it became too familiar to me. I start retching but nothing comes from my empty stomach. My messy hair falls into my face, my ribs could almost stab my white, membrane-like, thin skin. I’m searching for something desperately but my fingers only touch the cool surface of the poles of the cage.

I’m locked in a golden cage.

I compress my eyelids and I wonder, whilst I’m suffering because of headache, what’s worse: the nightmare that haunts me or the cruel, crude reality what I see, opening my eyes?

I keep scraping the well-wrought cage with my filthy, cracked nails. That’s me: a captured bird, defenceless, and they let a spoilt “kid” play with me. I’m shivering, it’s cold here in the cellar. I wear nothing but an oversized, ratty shirt that is already gray because of the filth; I mustn’t complain because some of us has even less. I press my forehead against the cage and I watch the others; we’re all victims, our souls only come to sleep there. We’re like toys of a wealthy kid, disposable and replaceable; our past fades slowly, our present keeps expanding forever but we have no future. This moment is everything: we exist till we exist, endure till we can endure – finally we collapse. And they throw us away.

I glance at my broken arm; I think of the Masker, I try to guess when he comes and who he takes this time. He can’t take me, no, it was my last turn lately, I can’t bear more. But I know that smutty pervert swine will choose me again…

I don’t know to what extent they can increase the pain. Last week they laid me out on the robust altar standing in the middle of the hall and they marked me. The sign turned into a purulent wound; it still burns my scapula. My throat hurts because of the unbearable shame every time I think of it: it was made by the Masker, the others held me down, the boys were watching, and he… he was applauding like a blissful child, his eyes were shining, contently.

I’m disgusted by myself, by the filthy, improper hands that touch me and the more I resist, the more they hurt me. I find it repellent that all this can happen, that I, the son of the earl, ended up like this.

There’s no escape.

I recall my past rapidly and it overwhelms my brain. Or I have nightmares; these pictures are lively as if I went back into the past. I was ten years old. I was joyful. A real child. I was running upstairs, my eyes were sparkling when…

Nonononononononononono, NO, I mustn’t think of it right now, otherwise I lose the last thin, weak thread that binds me to the reality. But I can’t think straight, I see…

_Wild, madder flames were dancing on the stairs. They were so bright that I had to close my eyes in order not to become blind. My feet took me upstairs without hesitation, into the salon._

_‘Mom! Dad!’_

_I could see them nowhere. Where were they? I didn’t felt like playing hide and seek. My heart was beating in a terrified way. I swallowed._

_‘Mom! Dad! Where are you?’_

_I was running through the long corridors, the smoke filled my lungs. I pressed my palm on my mouth; I started coughing violently. Faster! Where can they be? My shoes kept thudding loudly on the flooring made of marble. Something crackled under my feet. I looked down; a wonderful crystal vase broke into million pieces; the shards were spread all around me on the floor. Paintings torn off, gracious marble statues truncated, deprived of their dignity. Ratty rugs. Broken stairs. Come on!_

_‘Mom! Dad! This is not funny…’_

_I fell on my knees, a shard cut up my leg but I stood up. I headed towards the salon, clumsily, my hands could find the door handle and I pushed the door. It hardly opened. Heat rushed to me. Fire was dancing around the room, its crimson flames burned up the walls. Something was behind the door._

_I collected my last forces to push the door further but that something was too heavy. I pressed my body through the gap, my clothes ripped, the soot hurt my eyes and I wasn’t able to breath. I was in. I struggled to look around in the steamy, hot air…_

_It was my father’s corpse that blocked the way._

_‘Dad…’ I whispered. I looked around in the salon that was slowly coming to nothing and I noticed my half-burned mother in an armchair. I started shouting but my shriek died away as arms grabbed my (where did they come from? And why?), the world became dark…_

I’m wheezing. Salty tears hurt my eyes. I can’t bear more. I had enough. I had enough, enough, enough, enough, enough, enough, I want to shout but I am not able to. My parents have been killed. What once was mine has been taken away from me. I’m not even living.

I vomit; the bitter taste fills my mouth. I’m on all fours, my spine bends into an arch due to the struggle; my weak lungs rupture in my chest. Stop, lungs. It’s already over.

Yet something keeps me here, otherwise I had already given up long ago, like the others. Something doesn’t let me die like the other boys: they couldn’t bear the endless abuse, the old pervert, the kicks, the cold, the hunger. Something doesn’t let me just collapse and end like this.

‘Help me,’ I croak. I don’t know who I am talking to. To my parents? To God? All the same. ‘Help me…’

I close my eyes, my misery accomplishes itself. It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make sense. Tears are running down on my snotty face. My bones are aching. I keep saying the words as if it was a supplication; I’m not talking to anyone, I just have to say those words, I have to believe, that…

I hear a weird voice. My eyelashes quiver as I open up my eyes and I see the darkness surrounding me. The other cages faded away, and so did the altar, the door of the cellar… It’s only the darkness and me in my cage.

Feathers are falling from the sky; they’re black as the night, shining in a menacing way. Feathers of a raven? I look up in a confused way, right into glowing, crimson red eyes.

This creature encompasses my cage; it has no actual form. It resembles a huge, dark thundercloud, I would say, wreathing around me. I should be afraid but the constant shock had killed my reactions. I’m unusually calm; though I don’t know what this creature is, I know that I’ll be alright.

‘Oh, well,’ the creature says, although it has no mouth to speak with. It’s voice is almost jovial. ‘What a small master.’

Its silky voice fills my head. After all these times, after all this tribulation and hellish pain I have the chance to be set free. I open my mouth but all I can make is a small, surprised yelp. The creature is waiting.

‘Whatever your wish is, I’m at your service. We only have to make a contract, and your wish is command to me. All you want can be yours.’

I look up to it, right into its eyes. I believe what it says. The desire of overcoming my own shame, getting rid of the filth surrounding and shackling me is wakes up in me and the words come to my mouth without thinking:

‘Set me free! I want to take revenge for all they did against my parents and me! I want them to pay the bill! I want them to feel the shame and pain as I did!’

One of the creature’s hand materializes; the slim, graceful wrist reaches across the cage. I grab those long, skinny fingers. It ends finally, it ends…

‘So we agreed.’

The golden cage disappears to this words. The next instant I find myself on an altar, I want to shriek, no, this can’t happen, he’s just taken advantage of me, no, but the creature pushes me back harshly, in a determined way.

‘Tell me your name,’ I command; I don’t know why. My teeth are clattering because of the anger and determination.

‘I have no name,’ the creature tells me. ‘I’m nothing but a demon. People call me as they wish. My lord, as soon as we make our contract, I’ll be yours. Give me a name and I’ll take it as my name.’

‘What is this… contract?’ I ask.

‘Ah, that’s really simple.’ The creature’s voice circumvallates me. I listen to his words, those words that consolidate my fate forever and ever. ‘I fulfill your wish. I stay with you till the very end, I protect you from everything.’

‘You’ll be my butler,’ I decide. I can see it immediately: my return. I want it. And it will happen. I calm down slowly; I’m not afraid anymore, I only feel the rage, I want a revenge, I want a recompense. After that I can die, it’s all the same to me. I have nothing to worry about.

‘I’ll be your butler,’ the demon repeats after me, submissively. ‘You and I, we’ll find the murderers of your parents. We’ll take revenge on them. Everything will happen as you order me.’

I’m waiting. I know, what comes next, I prepare myself to it. I’m still looking into those ruby red irises; the demon surrounds me. I’m not afraid. I have nothing to be afraid of. I feel strong.

‘And when the time comes, you’ll give me your soul.’

I don’t get terrified. My soul in exchange to the revenge, that’s not a big deal. It’s all the same to me. I only have to remedy the notch on the reputation of my family. All the world will learn that they can’t use us! I’ll make the name of this family glorious again.

‘Alright,’ I tell the word.

‘The contract has been made,’ the demon murmurs, than it leans closer to me. I feel a cool breeze on my skin, I wince a bit. The demon is looking right into my eyes.

‘As you and I will be inseparable from now, I have to sign you. Just to make you remember our contract any time.’

An amaranthine flash in the dark. The seal. Its shape is a star, there is some writing in it. The sigh of a demon.

‘The eyes are the window to the soul,’ it explains to me. ‘The closer it is to you eye, the stronger our bonds will be. Where shall I-?’

‘Into my eye.’ I’m not hesitating. ‘Put your sing into my right eye, demon.’

It accepts my command. It burns the sign into my iris, my body tightens for a second due to the pain, my fingers grab the edge of the altar I am laying on, a shriek comes from my throat and tears are running down on my face but I try to keep quiet because I know it is right. Everything will happen as I wish; I command. I surrender; I let the blood flooding from my eyes; the demon wipes it away with it’s long, skinny fingers.

It ends. The demon steps away, I see the feathers falling and finally it materializes in the form of a tall, slender man, having raven-black hair, porcelain-like skin, dressed fully in black, wearing immaculate tuxedo and snow-white gloves. His ruby red eyes are observing me and he has a vague smile on his lips.

‘Sebastian,’ I tell his name. And suddenly it becomes his name. The demon nods to me. He takes off his glove from his left hand, using his teeth; the sign on his hand is black. He lifts his hand to his eye, slowly, than whispers:

‘Whatever you want me to do, you only have to say: ‘I order you.’ The sign binds me. Your orders are not reversible.’

I nod. He is mine and I am his. Till the end. Simple as that. I am free and I have a goal. I am a human, I live. It has been so long ago I stated this the last time.

‘Sebastian!’ I declare. ‘I order you!’

The demon is listening to me, waiting. His ruby red eyes are sparkling. He’s ready for my order.

‘I order you to take me home!’

He demon puts his right palm on his chest, where his heart should be if he had one, and bows in front of me. His bright smile allows me to see his tiny, sharp eye-teeth.

‘Yes, my lord.’

The next second he carefully lifts me and starts running; I’m in his arms. I hold on his black coat and, for the very first time since they kidnapped me, I smile. There, I’m back. My time has come.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I’m 13 years old. I’m the head of the Phantomhive family.

And I’m ready for the revenge.


End file.
